The Queen Beez
by Ladyredphoenix
Summary: They are known as the Queen Beez in the jungle they call a high school. They sit at the top of the totem pole as members of the student council. They are feared by some and protected by many. They were untouchable to all, except the five boys of the Kingz Crowns who dared to fall in love with them. Pairings: Sichul, Xiuhan, Minkey, Krisyeol and Ontae.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Here They Come

* * *

"Here they come!" A random male voice yelled to down to courtyard of the high school where a throng of students stood amassed in a large circle. Immediately the large crowd of teenagers split itself down the middle to allow their idols passage.

 _Who are their idols you ask? Only the most irresistible people known to man or in this case, their school. The Queen Beez._

* * *

The leader, Kim Heechul led his group of Beez down through the school's prestigious metal gates and into the sea of people, confidence radiated with every step of his heeled boots. The crowd of teenage boys sighed as the beautiful male walked through their path. He wore a pair of expensive Mark Twain shades despite it being only seven in the morning and three earrings lined his left ear. He finished off his uniform look, khaki brown pants, a blue blazer with a sword crest, and a white shirt with a brown tie, with a pink bag thrown across his shoulder.

Behind him was his younger brother Kim Kibum nicknamed Key by his fellow Beez and Heechuls best friend, Wu Yifan aka Kris. The two walked side by side as they always did, clutching their respective, pink and blue bags tightly with large smiles on their faces.

"I will never get used to this." Kim Minseok aka Xiumin, their eldest member mumbled, waving shyly at his fans as he walked through the crowd.

"Wait." The Beez came to a stop at Heechul's words. Their leader stared up at the roof with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Up on the roof and staring down at the spectacle that was happening was another popular group, the Kingz Crowns led by Choi Siwon, a junior.

"Siwon, the Beez are here." Luhan told him, his eyes trained on one particular bee. The cutest one of all in Luhan's opinion, but he was sure that his leader and friends would disagree. After all, they all had their eyes on their own special bee.

Luhan's bee was the sweetest. Little Kim Minseok with his snow white skin, small body, large eyes and gummy smile attached to the sweet chipmunk cheeks that Luhan would love to just squeeze. Hence the nickname he gave him, in his mind of course, Baozi.

Beside him was his best friend and their leader's younger brother Choi Minho. He leaned against the railing to get a better look at the Beez. "Queen Bitch, is down there too, leading them through the gates. Damn." He told his brother who frowned at him.

"What's the deal with you and Queenie, Minho?" Chanyeol asked, raising an eyebrow." You never had beef with him before."

"Does it have anything to do with that incident over the summer?" Jinki asked.

"What incident?" Luhan wondered, curiously.

"Ah," Minho rubbed his neck sheepishly, try to ignore the glare his brother was currently giving him." Queenie caught me asking out his brother and threatened to roast me with his hair dryer if I came near him again."

"Why would he do that?" Chanyeol was truly curious, he knew Queenie was protective over his brother but to react that way over a date request was a bit much.

"Stop with the half-assed stories Minho. Either tell them the rest of your major fuck up or I will and don't call Queenie a bitch." Siwon grumbled

"Yes sir," Minho joked, half saluting his brother. He jumped behind Luhan to avoid another snack to by him. "Protect me Lulu!" Luhan jumped, startled holding up his hands placating at Siwon.

Siwon sighed, "Seriously Minho, at least act 16." Minho stuck out his tongue at him in response.

"Stop kidding around Minho and tell us what happened?" Jinki said, after shaking his head in disbelief.

"Fine. "Minho muttered." I may have used one of my pickup lines on him."

"Which one?" asked Luhan.

"The one about looking for treasure. I asked if I could search his chest." He finished quietly, blushing at the laughter his story entailed in Luhan, Chanyeol and Jinki. "It's not funny, I had to run for my life.

His brother sighed, unamused. Jinki glanced at him, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes." Is that why you were in such a bad mood last week Siwon?"

"Yeah, you know Queenie's family just moved in down the street. I had to listen to him yell on the phone for over an hour."

"Ouch." Luhan and Chanyeol muttered.

"Sorry bro." Minho said, laughing at his brother's misfortune. Siwon glared at him. The little shit. "Don't say sorry when you don't mean it and will just do the same thing tomorrow!"

"Hold up, you're not telling us something Siwon. How did you get Queenie's number?" All eyes turned to their leader, and he blushed avoiding their eyes.

"Ha-ha busted-ow!" Minho rubbed his head from where Siwon slapped him only to smile as an idea came to him.

* * *

Siwon caught his look and rolled his eyes. "No Minho, I am not going ask Queenie for his Kibum's number so I can give it to you."

"Darn it, but how'd you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"I am your brother-albeit the more handsome one. But really, ask him yourself."

"But he hates me." He whined, kicking his feet.

"That's not my problem. Maybe if you talked to him like he was a normal human being you would get somewhere."

Minho blinked at him." What do you mean?

Siwon sighed. _Just how could his brother be so dense._ "Stop treating him like one of those mindless bimbos from your fan club and maybe he would go out with you."

"b-but Siwon?"

* * *

"Oh crap." Chanyeol muttered, drawing their attention to the railing.

"What's up?" Jinki asked, coming to stand beside him. He leaned over to take a look and frowned.

"Queenie looking up here!"

"Get away from the railing." Luhan chided.

"Hey!" They heard a call from the courtyard and peered off the roof.

"Hmm?"

"Choi Siwon, get your friends off the roof immediately! It's against school rules!"

"Yo! Queenie and mini queen!" Minho pushed Chanyeol out of the way to lean over the railing. The Kim siblings glared up at Minho. "Give us a break, it's the first day back. Besides, it's not every day that we get to see your royal highness and your lackey's grand entrance."

"Siwon..."Heechul growled and Siwon sweat dropped. He sighed, smacking Minho." Knock it off."

"We'll be right down." He yelled and Heechul smiled." Good."

"Whipped." Minho said, laughing. He picked his school bag up from the ground. "Alright guys, it's time to go down and greet his majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Student Council

* * *

"Xiumin!" Xiumin's eye gave a slight twitch at the yell from his stalker. He glanced around, hoping to disappear before the owner of the voice could find him.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Taemin asked him, stepping out of the building to join his friends. He held a clipboard in his hands as he greeted his remaining hyung's.

Taemin gave his clipboard to Heechul to look over, which he did with a hum. He signed his signature at the end before giving it back to him.

"I-it's nothing, Tae." Was his reply and it really was nothing. If he could escape that is, but as members of the student council, it was against the rules to enter the school if any students remained outside during school hours.

It was silly rule in Xiumin's opinion. What did the principal think they were? Babysitters or something. Sighing, Xiumin shifted to pace back and forth in front of the main entrance. The Kingz Crowns would be there soon, it didn't take long to walk down from the roof, but he sure wished they hurried.

* * *

Heechul frowned, thoughtfully as he stared at Xiumin. He didn't like how nervous the boy was acting. It was unlike him to be so fidgety and glance over his shoulder every five seconds like he expected to be attacked or something. Maybe it had something to do with his admirer; the pretty faced boy from Siwon's group. Heechul returned his attention to the door when Xiumin finally approached him.

"How long are we going to wait out here, Chullie?" Xiumin asked him," Classes will have already started, we don't want to be too late." He added, and Heechul snorted.

"Xiumin, we're the Queen Beez. We practically run this school, but if you are so worried about being late; go on ahead and take Taemin with you. The rest of us will wait out here."

"Wait!" Taemin interrupted, glancing between the two elder teens." Why do I have to go?"

Yifan yawned from where he sat, quietly on the side along with Key." So you can submit the form he signed of course." Taemin stuck out his tongue at the laziness.

"That's fine, we'll go on ahead. Come on Tae." Xiumin hooked his fingers through the back of Taemin's uniform and began pulling him toward the door. He had almost made it inside, when he felt a heavy weight slam into his back and he was nearly thrown to the ground. His grip on Taemin went slack and Xiumin found himself in the arms of the one person he had been trying to avoid. Luhan.

"Xiumin, you weren't trying to escape from me were you?" He asked, pouting, trying to appear cute in front of his crush, but it made him look deranged rabbit instead.

"L-Luhan! "He blushed, trying to dislodge his hands." Let me go!" The Queen Beez could only sigh at the spectacle, thankfully the other students had already went inside so there was no one there to witness his embarrassment.

Heechul clicked his tongue and grabbed the back of the boy's uniform pulling him away from Xiumin.

"Luhan, do you want to know why we are called the Beez?" He asked, shoving him to Siwon. Luhan nodded, curiously as he was helped upright.

"It's not because you're a bitch and their cronies?" Minho mumbled, under his breath. For the first time that morning, Heechul got a good look at his brother's admirer and he smirked at him.

"Minho? I almost didn't see you standing over there. Still nursing your hurt ego?" He asked, Minho growled low in response.

"Listen here you tram-ow!" The smack to the back of his head was loud as the others cringed at the sound. Minho looked at his brother betrayed but he was ignored. "Enough Minho."

The look was all it took to leave him pouting and the rest of the Beez laughed at him while the Crowns could only sigh in pity.

Chanyeol sighed at his friend. "You better stop Minho for your head caves in from all those smacks. You can't afford to lose anymore brain cells."

"Chanyeol!" Minho shouted, annoyed. He was supposed to be on his side. Chanyeol shrugged, looking away as they heard a laughter from behind Heechul.

"Good one, Chanyeol." Kibum said, clutching his stomach. Minho felt his cheeks flush at his crushes laugh.

"Aww man, not you too baby?" Kibum stopped laughing to glare at Minho.

"Don't call me baby." He said, and Heechul chose this time to butt in.

* * *

"Why were you on the roof? You know the rules, Choi Siwon." Heechul admonished, wagging his finger at the group's leader." You don't want to be written up on the first day of school do you?"

He ran his fingers through his bangs, looking slyly at the taller male. "Of course, I wouldn't mind if you were using this as an excuse to spend more time with me."

Siwon blushed slightly as his friends gawked at the exchange. Heechul snickered at their reaction and stepped closer. He ran his finger down the front of Siwon's uniform shirt and lightly played with his tie.

"Oh my. What's with this reaction?" He teased, while the others were too stunned to react." The mighty Siwon has fallen silent. This wouldn't mean you liked me does it?" His blush grew darker and he fumbled for a retort.

Minho pushed his brother aside, although older than himself; he and Heechul were around the same height and he met his glare head on.

"In your dreams Queenie. As if my brother would want to spend even a minute with you. "He defended, and Siwon slapped his hand to his forehead. Heechul frowned at the younger boy's interruption and looked to Siwon.

"Is that true, Siwon?" He asked, his voice low and quiet. Key looked at his brother worriedly. He knew of Heechul feelings for Siwon, they all did and knew his teasing what just an excuse to get closer to him.

Siwon opened his mouth slowly to respond, everyone's attention was on him and he adjusted his tie nervously. "Well?" Heechul pushed.

"I-"Siwon began, when the school bell rung again. Siwon breathed deeply at the distraction.

Yifan glanced at his watch. "This is going to have to wait for another time Chullie. First period is nearly over."

"Alright, but this isn't over Siwon." He said as they turned to enter the building.

"Stay away from my brother Queenie." Minho told him and it took all of Heechul strength to not roll his eyes.

"The same goes for you, Choi Minho."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Mr. Demon

* * *

The Queen Beez stepped aside to allow the Kingz Crowns to enter the school and immediately upon entering the large building; they came face to face with their principal.

 _Mr. Daisuke aka Mr. Demon_

A tall and middle-aged Japanese man with dark brown hair, a stern face and narrowed eyes under a pair of black framed glasses. He wore a gray, expensive suit and was rarely seen with a smile hence the nickname 'Demon'.

Heechul, Luhan, Kris, Taemin, Jinki, Key, Xiumin, Chanyeol and Siwon bowed in greeting.

"Alright boys, you are-" Mr. Demon glanced at his wrist watch."- officially twenty minutes late." He said, as they straightened up." What is the excuse this time?" He questioned, watching them expectantly.

When no one made to answer him, he sighed deeply and continued." I expected as much from you five."Here, he directed his gaze to the Kingz Crowns."-But from my own student council; I am a little disappointed. I'm afraid that I will have document this incident into your folders."

"B-but sir," Taemin interjected, scared. _Those dreaded folders were a huge deal at their school, everyone had one, and it contained all details about a student's school performance and behavior. The good and ugly. One bad report could screw them up when looking for colleges._

Heechul placed a hand on the smaller male's slender shoulder to calm him. "I understand Mr. Daisuke, but it was you who made the rule that we are to remain outside of the school until all students are safe and accounted for inside the building."

Mr. Demon's eyebrows rose in disbelief." And that took you twenty minutes after the bell rang?" He asked, and Heechul rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well, we had some difficulty." He mumbled, casting a look over his shoulder at Minho and the principal frowned.

"I see, so that's what it was." He called, and said boy stepped near the principal. "Choi Minho?"

"Yes Mr. D?" He replied, and everyone could see the principal's eye give a twitch at the familiarity. He cleared his throat." That's Mr. Daisuke, Minho. I will be reserving a seat in the detention hall this afternoon; just for you."

"What!" He shouted, "What did I do?"

"For holding up the learning process, now-" He began turning to the rest of them. His pointed ears twitched, hearing snickering coming from behind the Crowns and he pointed to the back.

"Kim Kibum, what may I ask is so amusing?" Kibum froze, his eyes wide. He hadn't expected the principal to be able to hear him from so far away.

"Nothing is funny Mr. Daisuke."

"I see. Would you care to join Mr. Choi in detention?"

"No, I wouldn't." He replied, earnestly and Mr. Demon nodded slightly. "I expect a lot from you, Mr. Kim, now that your brother is the head of the student council. Do not let me down. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Taemin is that the clipboard that I gave you earlier?" Taemin froze. He had forgotten about the clipboard. Slowly, Taemin nodded and Mr. Demon outstretched his hand. "Hand it over."

"Okay, the rest of you may hurry off to class. Heechul and Siwon, please follow me."

* * *

Heechul and Siwon followed after Mr. Demon as he led down the hall to his office. As he turned the knob and opened the door, the two teens got a look inside. His office was small, two wooden bookcases sat in the furthest corners of the room next to the only window.

A large oak desk covered with small trinkets from his children, a nameplate, laptop and mug filled with whatever, drink Mr. Demon favored that morning, littered his desk. The room was a painted a tan brown matching the round carpet lying underneath his plush black and red chairs.

He allowed the two boys to enter first and took a seat behind his desk.

"Okay boys, have a seat. Hopefully this will not take too much time." Heechul and Siwon exchanged nervous glances before sitting across from him. He opened his laptop, the screen beeped and a small light lit the desk.

The room fell quiet, the only sound came from the light clicking of Mr. Demon's fingers on the keyboard. The air was tense, Heechul glanced to his left at Siwon only to find him tapping his finger against the arm rest anxiously.

"Mr Dem-uh, Daisuke," Siwon corrected himself. He tried to ignore Heechul's snickering under his breath at his near mistake and Mr. Demon frowned at the Chinese teen." Are we in any trouble?"

Mr. Demon turned his attention to the teen and furrowed his brows. "No Siwon, neither one of you is in trouble. The reason I called you to my office is because you are both entering as juniors this year and is time to get serious. "

"Sir, what do you mean?" wondered Heechul. He had a vague clue as to why the principal had called them to his office, but he wanted to be sure.

"What I mean Heechul is that have either of you give any thought to what you may do agyer you graduate from here." Mr. Demon watched their expressions carefully; while Heechul's looked on a more bewildered, Siwon was a bit more thoughtful.

"I have Mr. Daisuke." said Siwon. "I will be going to college and getting a job at my father's company after I graduate." Mr. Daisuke turned around in his chair and stood up. He approached one of his bookshelfs and appeared to be searching for something, when he pulled out two blue binders.

On the front of the binders were his students names and their pictures and Mr. Demon placed them on his desk.

"Are those our f-folders?"

"Why yes, it is Siwon. Now let's start with you." He said, flipping open the book. He used the dividers to find the page he was searching for and quickly turned to it.

* * *

Siwon watched him, tapping his foot against the carpet. Mr. Demon glanced up at him, and tilted his glasses to the bridge of his nose." Please calm down Siwon. Looking here through your grades report from last two years I have no doubt that you will be able to get into a good college." He stated, and Siwon sighed. Looks like I was worried for nothing. He thought.

"However," He continued, and Siwon felt his dread return. "Your grades in English are down right deplorable. You are barely passing by our standards and this cannot continue. As I see it now, Siwon. You must pass your English class with an A this year to bring your grade up." Mr. Demon closed his folder. He turned to his computer and quickly typed something up on the screen.

Once he was finished, he stood and left the room. Returning shortly with a paper in his hand. " I printed out a copy of your academic goals as well as what we just talked about as well as my plan to help you succeed. It will go in your folder to look at for next year. Understand?" He asked, opening the folder to place the document inside. Siwon nodded slowly, he couldn't help but think that Mr. Demon wasn't finished with him yet.

"Now, moving on to Heechul." He said, causing his student council president to nearly jump out of his seat at the call of his name. " Tell me, what are your plans once you graduate form our school?"

"Um well," He began, scratching behind his ear nervously. "Maybe a hairstylist. I have always wanted to run my own business." Heechul flushed a deep red at the surprised stares he received.

"That's-" Mr. Demon started.

"Admirable." Siwon finished, lowering his head in thought. 'He had always thought of Heechul as a frivolous, gaudy, kind of teasing, but friendly, narcissistic and over the top type of person so to hear him speak of his goals was new. Granted, they were exactly friends either, acquaintances would be a better term for what they were.'

When Siwon looked up again, he found both Mr. Demon and Heechul looking at him, though for Heechul it was more like a glare.

"Frivolous, narcissistic, gaudy!" Heechul's voice rose in pitch as he finished. He stood from his seat and towered over the Chinese teen. Siwon leaned away from the other boy, his face was ashen and his eyes wide in fear.

"Is that what you think of me? All that you see me as?" His voice shook as he struggled to remain calm.

"I-I-I said that out loud?" He asked, though probably not meant for him Mr. Demon nodded sadly even as he reached across the desk to grab Heechul's arm and restrain him.

"You did, Siwon. It was a very inappropriate and immature thing to say. Heechul, please sit down. I'm sure you frightened Mr. Siwon more than enough and might I remind you that the behavior that you just displayed is inappropriate for a member of the student council especially the president."

He let go of his arm and Heechul slumped back into his seat, his cheeks remained flushed and his eyes were glassy; clearly reflecting his hurt in them. "Sorry, Mr. Daisuke."

"Your apology is accepted. Now, let me open up your folder, Heechul." He said, coping the motions he did with Siwon and flipped to Heechul's grades.

"Like Siwon, your grade reports do not surprise me. Your grades are perfect as expected from the student council president. You will be successful in any college or university you choose to pursue." Heechul merely nodded as he continued, while Siwon listened in surprise. His grades are perfect too.

"However, your grades in Math are disappointing. Barely passing. You too will need to earn an A for this year." Mr. Demon closed his folder and placed it atop Siwon's. His fingers moved quickly across his keyboard and again he left the room. He returned quickly with a piece of paper and stuck it in Heechul's folder.

"That paper contains both your academic goals, what we had talked about here and my plans for you to raise your grade." Mr. Demon grabbed the folders and placed them back on his shelf and sat back down.

"Now boys, you may be confused as to why I called you both here at the same time. Normally, I call the students in one at a time and discuss their plans, but for you two I decided to try something different." He began.

"Seeing as how you both excel in the areas that the other lacks, I would like you both to tutor each other until I see signs of you improving. You will report to me at the end of each month about your progress. I know you will both have your hands full with all your activities and other classes so I will leave it up to you both to come up with dates and times that will work for you."

"I do-" Heechul started, but Mr. Daisuke held up his hand. "It is settled and finished. Now this disagreement that you had earlier; I want to be assured that it will not effect your ability to work together. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." They said.

"Good, now you may go." Heechul didn't need to be told twice and hurried out the door. Siwon grabbed his bag and turned to leave, but what stopped by Mr. Demon.

"In the future Siwon, I would try not to judge all books by their covers. They might surprise you with what they hold in their contents." He added, pointedly.

"Alright Mr. Daisuke." He said, bowing as he closed the door behind him. He spotted Heechul walking down the hall and hurried to catch him.

He touched his shoulder and nearly jumped to when the normally friendly Korean teen, slap away his hand.

"Please don't touch me. I am too gaudy, remember?" Heechul spun around and hurried down the hall, leaving Siwon to stand with his hand still hovering in the air, but not before he saw tears gathering in his eyes.

"What have I done?" He muttered to himself. _How are we supposed to work together if he hates me now?"_


End file.
